Viva Forever
by Eden Lyre Summer
Summary: Zabuza Momochi is a handsome algebra teacher, and Haku Yukino is an orphan and struggling student, only supported by his roommate Sasuke Uchiha and his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Zabuza and Haku meet when Haku faints in his class. Lovin' ensues.
1. A New Day

Title: Viva Forever

Authoress: Eden Lyre Summer

Rating: Mature for sexual situations and cursing.

Pairing: ZabuzaxHaku, SasukexNaruto, maybe more later…

"I can see myself in your eyes. We have the same expression…Momochi-sensei…"

Me: ok, I am REALLY glad to have the chance to write about Zabuza and Haku! I have always supported this pairing!

**-0-0-0-**

Haku sighed, rolling over in his bed. "…Hungry." He muttered, sitting up. He groaned softly, pulling his chocolate brown bangs away from his face. He stood, stretching his arms over his head. He could hear a clatter coming from the kitchen. Sasuke was trying to cook again. That's kind of funny to think about…Sasuke in a pink frilly apron that reads "Piss off, or no dessert". Haku chuckled at his thought and stood up on the soft white carpet.

He walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen. He sat down at the table and tiredly rested his head on it. Haku looked up with half lidded eyes and saw Sasuke making some coffee and toast. "Hungry?" The younger of the two asked. Haku shook his head 'no' and laid his head back down.

**-0-0-0-**

Kakashi was known for his laziness, and that was exactly what annoyed Sasuke. Well, that along with the fact that he was always flirting with the English teacher Umino Iruka, who was also…

Uzumaki Naruto's guardian. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy he had liked for years.

Sasuke protested as Haku pulled open the door to the classroom and pushed him in. Sasuke stumbled into the class and let out a yelp as he knocked over another boy and landed on top of him, hitting the floor with a grunt. Haku's eyes widened when he saw whom Sasuke fell on top of.

Naruto was looking up at Sasuke with wide eyes and a crimson face, stuttering something inaudible. Sasuke jumped off of the younger boy and offered his hand, which Naruto took timidly. Sasuke pulled him up, not making eye contact, and brushed his own black pants off. Naruto stayed put and stared at the floor for a moment before he ran over to his seat next to Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee. Lee began to rant about the joys of youthful love, making Naruto smacked him upside the head. He jumped on top of Lee and silenced the boy with a hand over his mouth, and Kiba just kind of laughed and patted Naruto on the back gently, signaling him to calm down.

Naruto released an overly dramatic Lee. "NARUTO-KUN, YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE FOR THE UCHIHA! DO NOT BE ASHAMED!" Lee yelled, not noticing the whole class was either staring at Naruto, Sasuke, or Lee. Naruto's eyes widened, and he went pale. He glanced over at Sasuke, who had his eyes just as wide, if not wider than Naruto's, and his mouth open slightly.

Lee realized what he just said. "N-Naruto-kun…? I am sorry, I forgot…I…" he said quietly. Kiba stood up, and attempted to talk to Naruto, but not before a fist hit him square in the jaw. The dog lover was thrown back by the powerful blow from his best friend, and slid across the floor. Kiba tasted something metallic in his mouth. At that moment, a boy named Shino ran over to Kiba and crouched down next to him.

"Kiba-kun, are you all right?" he asked as he helped Kiba stand up. "Y-yeah…" he said as he wiped the blood off of his chin.

He and Shino had been dating since before he even met Naruto, they actually grew up together, and one day out of the blue, Shino kissed him. That was how it began.

Kiba looked up at Shino, then at the blond boy. "Naruto…" he whispered.

Naruto grabbed his bag, pushed past Sasuke and dashed out of the room without uttering a word to anyone. The room was still. Sasuke stood frozen for a moment before reality hit him. He turned to Haku. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said quickly, not waiting for an answer as he ran after Naruto, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

**-0-0-0-**

"Fuck, Naruto, wait!" Sasuke growled, grabbing Naruto's wrist. The boy turned, kicking Sasuke in the stomach. The black haired boy grunted, but didn't let go.

"Would you stop and fucking listen to me, dobe!?" He yelled. Naruto looked up, his cheeks red and his eyes full of hurt.

"Just let me go! You're disgusted, right?"

"Naruto, that's not—"

"Let me go!" The blond screamed, pulling himself out of Sasuke's grip. He ran into the bathroom, biting his lower lip hand. Just as Sasuke came in after him, he was the bathroom stall close hard. The lock clicked. He sighed and walked over to the door, placing his fingertips against it. "You never did let me talk…" He said, smiling a bit. Naruto backed away from the door.

"Naruto…I…like you too. No, I love you. I have since we were kids. Remember? You came over to my house every day back then…We played in the dirt and had mud fights. Mom always scolded us." He murmured, looking at the floor. Naruto's heart stopped.

"…W…what?" He asked softly.

"I love you."

"…Say it again."

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke's smile widened.

"Again!" Naruto sobbed.

"I love you Naruto. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Sasuke!" The blond cried, unlocking the door and jumping atop Sasuke. He pressed his lips to the other boys, his shoulders trembling. Sasuke grunted as he was slammed back again the wall, but he had no complaints. Naruto pulled away, cheeks red and eyes wide. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. Naruto, I've liked you since fifth grade." They were both tenth graders in the present. Naruto was speechless. He smacked his friend playfully. "Why didn't you say something earlier!?"

"You never asked."

They laughed.

They stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang, talking and laughing like they had when they were children. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead softly. "I have to get to algebra. I'll see you at lunch." He murmured, adjusting his grip on his bag. Naruto smiled and nodded. He would have to thank Lee later…and apologize to Kiba.

**-0-0-0-**

"Okay class! Settle down. Now, I have something important to say. This weekend, Mitarashi-sensei was in a accident and will be out of school few months."

"Woah, what happened?" A blond boy shouted. The principal shook her head.

"She was hit by a drunk driver and sent through a window. She broke both of her arms and one of her legs. She also may have some temporary memory issues, but we can discuss that later. Anyways, this man is Zabuza Momochi, and you will address him as Momochi-sensei. He will be your algebra teacher for the rest of the term."

Many voices were heard.

"Is Mitarashi-sensei going to die?"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Woah, that guy's huge!"

"He looks scary…"

"I wonder what—ah!" A girl was cut off by a loud smack.

The class turned their attention to the front of the class. Zabuza had slammed a textbook onto his new desk. Tsunade, the principal, smirked. "I leave them in your capable hands, Zabuza-san."

The man nodded. Once Tsunade was gone, the class went quiet once more. Zabuza turned to the board and wrote his full name out. "Alright, brats. I'm your new teacher, and I have a few rules. One, I don't take any shit from my students of anyone else. I'm willing to help, but only if you try. If you aren't trying at all, you aren't worth helping." He said. "Second, nothing but water. No food, no gum, nothing. Got it?"

The students nodded.

Zabuza sighed. "Good. Now pull out your textbooks and turn to page eighty one." He said, picking his own up off of the desk. All of a sudden there was a loud, high pitched shriek. Zabuza looked up to see a kid with spiky black hair on his knees hovering over a pale boy with long brown hair, who had seemingly collapsed.

"Haku! Dammit, not again! Sensei, Haku collapsed!" Sasuke yelled, pulling the boy up into his arms, the still teen's head lolling to the side. He was unconscious, Zabuza observed. Sakura was still screaming. "Oh god! Is he dead?!" Sasuke growled, looking up at her. "Shut up, Sakura." She whimpered softly, pulling her hands to her chest and backing away. Zabuza walked over to where the teens were. He kneeled down.

"I'll take him to the nurse."

"…But—"

"Now. Give him to me." He said, holding his arms out.

Sasuke reluctantly handed him over.

**-0-0-0-**

Yeah, I rewrote it after over a year. XD Sorry, it was horrible. I will try to keep up with all of my stories. (I'm working on quite a few. I have another account too, and it's Illusory Impurity. Check it out.)

Review!


	2. Important! Please Read

I rewrote the first chapter, and I will keep working on this story. Sorry I stopped, a bunch of dumb crap happened. XD So yeah. I will keep writing it, but I think I fixed it up a lot. I rushed it, so it isn't as good as I was hoping it would be…oh well. Go read the shit on my other account, it's Illusory Impurity. And I'm deleting my NejiGaara story, it sucks. I'm working on a new one, so worry not.

Heeeeadache… Dx

ZabuzaHaku forever!


End file.
